


The Night It Happened

by IAMLLAMA7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possibly smut if you want it, Read and see ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLLAMA7/pseuds/IAMLLAMA7
Summary: Read and find out what this story is about. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in Clarke's perspective/Narrator perspective. This story is loosely inspired by the story The Grudges We Hold you can find it by searching The Grudges We Hold on the archive search bar. :)

I never should've down things the way I did them. I regret bits and pieces but I don't regret others. The night I found out I was pregnant was a night full of emotions. The night I got pregnant however was filled with emotions but a different type. I always had feelings for Bellamy but I never wanted to act on them mostly for the sole fact that he was Octavia's brother. I never wanted to betray Octavia but that night I wasn't thinking of my betrayal towards Octavia,I only thought of that when I saw two lines pop up on a stick.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on the door excited for the concert Octavia and I were supposed to attend that night. 

"Hey Clarke come in" Bellamy said, letting me inside.

Bellamy was shirtless, had his hair messy, and looked like he had just took a shower.

"Octavia's not going to be able to go to the concert, she's sick. In fact she threw up on me" Bellamy said, letting little a small laugh out. 

"We can watch a movie if you want since you're already here" Bellamy continued. 

"That'd be awesome, maybe I'll ask your mom if I can stay over since my mom went out with Kane tonight so she won't be back until late night and I don't want to be alone until than." I said 

I had been friends with Octavia and Bellamy since they were small, it was really no big deal that I was staying over even if it wasn't to be with Octavia, but that night was not anything short from a big deal. 

I took off my jacket and set it down on top of the couch. 

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I said, getting cozy on the couch. 

 

"We can watch anything you want but I kind of wanted to watch oculus" Bellamy said, putting a shirt on as he proceeded to make popcorn

 

"Sounds fine" I said

 

Bellamy walked over to the couch with a popcorn bowl. He sat down right next to me and sat the popcorn bowl in his lap. He put the movie, we ate popcorn, it was all normal, but that night I couldn't help my feelings and neither could he. 

I took glances at Bellamy every once in a while. I caught him a few times taking glances at me too. 

"I can't do this anymore Clarke, I can't act like I don't feel anything" Bellamy said, grabbing my face to turn my face towards him. 

"I like you Clarke, tell me you feel the same" Bellamy said, his voice failing him a little towards the end of his sentence.

"I-I-I do Bellamy" I said, failing to express how I felt. 

Bellamy took my face into his hand and kissed me. His kiss grew my passionate and intense. Bellamy moved his hands from my face and moved them toward the hem of my shirt, 

I broke our kiss, "Wait Bellamy, what about Octavia or your mom" 

"Octavia went to sleep because of how she felt she won't be up until tomorrow and my mom left for a midnight shift she won't be back until tomorrow morning." Bellamy assured Clarke

Bellamy continued his kiss and his actions. He picked up Clarke from the couch and took her upstairs.

 

The rest of the night was filled with them expressing how much they liked each other and everything seemed perfect


	2. The morning we fell apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHH just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no notes

The next few days after the night before were mischievous. I would be at Bellamy's house anytime I could with any excuse I could possibly come up with. Bellamy and I would always sneak kisses whenever we could and I would always stay over, in his room to be specific. I worried though, I couldn't help but wonder if Octavia or Aurora had heard any of our late night fun or seen any of our not so sneaky kisses or stares. It wouldn't have mattered anyways because Bellamy was going away for College in a few days. I would only be able to see him during the holidays and I didn't want to go through the pain of only being able to hear his voice and see him through a screen, it was just something I've never wanted to do. I knew it was going to hurt but it'd be worse to stay together but apart.

I knocked on the door, feeling nostalgia from the night that had occurred not long ago, this time however Octavia answered.

"Hey Clarke, what you doing here" Octavia said confused of why I would show up so early

"I wanted to talk to Bellamy"  I said, trying to be as casual as I could be

"He's up in his room getting packed for later, my mom's in the kitchen if you wanted to see her, cause you obviously want to see everyone but me here" Octavia said, adding some sarcasm towards the end of her sentence.

"You know I love you Octavia" I said, laughing with her.

"Alright see you in a few seconds" I said, with a forced smile

I dreadfully walked up the stairs, down the hallway, I mentally prepared before I slowly turned the knob and opened the door to Bellamy's room. I hadn't even said anything and I already had tears in my eyes.

"Hey what's wrong princess" Bellamy said, moving my hair away from my face and lifting my chin up towards him.

I immediately moved my head away from his. Bellamy was making it worse, making it harder to do the thing I needed to do but I had to.

"This shouldn't have occurred Bellamy, we should've never did what we did" I said, trying to sound stern and not break into tears.

  
"I was influenced by you, I was just stunned that you said you liked me but I was wrong I don't like you Bellamy, I never did. I just wanted an easy way to lose my virginity" I said, choking down tears.

"You're  right, I just wanted to know what it was like to take someone's virginity, I never liked you Clarke, I'm glad you're ending it because I already was going to" Bellamy said with a smug smirk on his face.

I ran out the room and out of the house not bothering to see goodbye to anyone or even to look back. Although I was the one who ended things in the first place, it still hurt to know that if I didn't end it he was going to anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, See you next chapter. :DDDDDDDD Comment if you want smut :O


End file.
